Documented methods for the preservation and storage of harvested material, such as corn and grains, include non-assisted air drying, conductive heat air drying, electromagnetic and radiant heat drying powered by electricity, petroleum, natural gas or propane. The drying processes may be continuous flow or batch drying. Although it will vary depending on the type of harvested material, some harvested material, such as corn, is preserved at moisture contents below 13% and stored in large steel and concrete structures until utilized in feed and food production. Difficulties with current methods include short harvesting seasons, rapid field harvesting equipment, slow and inefficient handling and drying methods, unstable fuel supplies and direct exposure of eatable materials to combustion emissions.
Previously proposed electromagnetic drying methods use a concrete structure and antennas emitting radio frequency (RF) energy in standing waves directed by input energy levels or physical orientation of the antennas. In many such systems, the emitted RF waves cannot be not safely controlled. As such, the exterior installation of equipment is not plausible. Some such systems suffer from inefficiencies, particularly for partially filled holding containers. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.